Talk:8th Doctor Adventures/The Cylensers
Review: It is an improvement. But what you need to work on is your dialogues. It just seems...rushed. Like when the Tardis realized she wouldn't be able to speak anymore(tell me again why would sending that message make her unable?), Molly and the Doctor both had a short line about it, and that was it. "I wouldn't be able to talk anymore" "Well that sucks but ok" was pretty much what happened. MasterCharmander 13 10:19, October 31, 2015 (UTC) I'm about to edit that scene. Give me your thoughts on the edited scene. K9Rules (Speak to Me!) 00:59, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Review: Yellow Cylenser, Silver Cylenser, Yellow Cylenser, Silver Cylenser: The idea for this episode was very creative with James Kent coming back to improve his villain status, it is very good to see a recurring villain. However despite the villain status I do feel like James Kent is a fairly weak character with little characterisation, he seems like a 1 dimensional bad guy. After the brilliant first episode I felt like this episode declined the quality, whilst the Cylensers were very good ideas they were not execeuted well with their potential of not being entirely Human being wasted to very few scenes. I also feel like the get out from one scene to another was a bit ridiculous at times with the TARDIS key being particularly overused and the conclusion feeling overall contrived and unsatisfying. I know this is an overall negative review, do not take this personally as the first episode of 8DA was brilliant but this episode definitely was worse. The dialogue was far too weak but I can see why with my writing being very similar maybe even worse when I first joined the wiki just over two years ago. Even within six months I am sure your stories will far improve if you keep on writing stories. There is clear potential in your ideas but you continue to rush through them at break-neck speed in order to finish the story. Slow the story down and add more dialogue and description. With this episode being a great episode to continue the arc it did feel like it suffered in most other aspects with the plot being deemed unimportant and therefore pointless to the events of the episode. Try to slow down your episodes and ensure that you focus on logical plot and characterisation. In conclusion, this episode has fantastic ideas that are not utilized very well. It brilliantly contributes to the overall arc but the characters, plot, dialogue and solutions were particularly weak. Also, how would the Doctor know about the Dalek stalk out of the head when it was only introduced in his 11th incarnation? This series does not seem to be utilizing the 8th Doctor factor as it should be, hint at the Time War and start to go into it as the series so far could have been made of a completely new villain. Dip into 8th Doctor audios by Big Finish which can often be found on Youtube for free, this will allow you to understand his character better and be able to structure stories that can be seen as suitable adn recognisable towards the 8th Doctor's eras. Turtlecake365 (talk) 23:14, November 10, 2015 (UTC)